In the past few decades, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of marine seismic survey techniques that yield knowledge of subterranean formations beneath a body of water in order to find and extract valuable mineral resources, such as oil. High-resolution seismic images of a subterranean formation are essential for quantitative seismic interpretation and improved reservoir monitoring. For a typical marine seismic survey, an exploration-seismology vessel tows a seismic source and one or more streamers that form a seismic data acquisition surface below the surface of the water and over a subterranean formation to be surveyed for mineral deposits. The vessel contains seismic acquisition equipment, such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic receiver control, and recording equipment. The seismic source control causes the seismic source, which is typically an array of source elements, such as air guns, to produce acoustic impulses at selected times. Each impulse is a sound wave that travels down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At each interface between different types of rock, a portion of the sound wave is refracted, a portion of the sound wave is transmitted, and another portion is reflected back toward the body of water to propagate toward the surface. The streamers towed behind the vessel are elongated cable-like structures. Each streamer includes a number of seismic receivers or sensors that detect pressure and/or velocity wavefields associated with the sound waves reflected back into the water from the subterranean formation. The pressure and velocity wavefields measured at the acquisition surface are processed to produce seismic images of a subterranean formation. However, obtaining a focused image of the subterranean formation is often complicated by the pressure and velocity wavefields being contaminated with noise. As a result, researchers, developers, and practitioners of exploration-seismology-related analytical methods continue to seek computationally efficient approaches to filter the noise.